User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands or borderlands wiki will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: Custom signatures: Sorry about being almost a month late in responding to you about this but yeah. Hows the coding section now that a tweaked it a bit more? I'm not sure what else I would need to do to get my section fixed up with the others I'll reveiw them in spare time. The rest of the guide looks great, I havn't tried any of it but I will for the sake of a good artical (seeing as I have little to no prior experiance). No problem color codes are cake especially Hex code! waldo2000 15:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) >_> Forgot to Sig. I'll see no problem with you ideas for the signature thread. I'll clean it up as my free time allows. I'll try and get Pictures set in like Dr.F in the next couple days. Don't worry about steping on my toes man, I wouldn't take offence to you cleaning up the information I put out there its for the better any how. As far as things going on around the wiki I've noticed I tend to lurk a lot unless I have something to say. Grats on the GOTY user box suggestion and The colors look fine to me. It's lagre so it grabs your eye the tan border deferatiates it from the black bakground veary well and the color sceam sits well with borderlans. I'll take a second look at it later. waldo2000 15:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) join us template = }} Guide (just a suggestion) Hey i was wondering if we should merge the Direct Picture method and the Reference method so people aren't adding a photo every time they edit a page? 23:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Either way adds a photo until the wiki catch catches up. Unless the direct page ALWAYS? does. We could possibly experiment with it and see. 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin the direct way would always add a picture, unless they had previously edited the page. but thats just what i've observed, maybe it does until the wiki cache clears. i spose we could experiment yes. 23:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Tech Pool Is a reference to how much Tech an item has and uses. If you have ever used Gear Calc you can see how much Tech a weapon and its parts have and how much each Proc requires/cost in Tech. Its all list in the parts and in the info boxes in the lower corner. 21:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How do you feel about helping me make a page or two for beginners? My basic idea is to have a page with common code/formatting and another with general tips and wiki standards. Yes, I know that Wikia has those pages , but for the most part they suck. I find myself going to wiki''pedia'' to learn how to edit more than those pages have ever helped me. Basically, just one or two pages depending on length that the greeters can slip a link to in their little greeter boxes. Depending on how bored I get today I may whip up a rough draft of what I want to accomplish. -- 23:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Example! -- 01:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Monkey! User:Airos/Code_Monkey Note that this is a work in progress, and additional links will probably be included in the box. This is also not to be taken as a sign that I am offering my services as a greeter. Consult your doctor before using Code Monkey, as it may not be right for everyone. If symptoms persist for more than 1 week, chances are you're not cut out for advanced coding. Discontinue use of Code Monkey and go buy yourself a Mac. Your Code Monkey may respond in a hostile or violent manner when presented to a person of below average intelligence. Should this occur apply lolcats within 30 minutes, and follow with a gift from ThinkGeek within 24 hours. For proper care of your Code Monkey, keep out of direct sunlight and feed a steady diet of caffeine and sugar. -- 02:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Playing with Sig code So I picked apart Raz's sig, and came up with some useful bits. User:Airos/Sandbox. I'll get to the other guy's sig soon and see what's in there. -- 04:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Did a little playing around with the second sig. There's some interesting stuff in there, and some stuff I'm not sure I managed to get to work correctly. Still need to dive into the code that's surrounding the links, because that's where the juicy stuff is. -- 10:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm right on the verge of a major breakthrough. After a little Google-Fu, I've learned that the tag is, in fact, HTML. It's a little complex about it's exact nature, but suffice to say that I think I've got a good lead on a lot of things that can be done with the tag. I'll play with them once this damn headache goes away. -- 06:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Links: http://style-sheet.info/ http://www.hypergurl.com/span.html http://www.htmlgoodies.com/tutorials/html_401/article.php/3479661/HTML-40-SPAN-Tag.htm#style http://www.htmlgoodies.com/beyond/css/css-ref -- 09:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I've added a bunch of info regarding fonts to my code page. Next step is Text. -- 14:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks So thats how you make those fancy info boxes!! Im so not good at this codeing stuff. I know my grammer sucks and im always spelling the most simple words wrong!! LOL Its my biggest downfall always has been. Thats why i dont take edits personally. I re-read my posts and simply wont catch what i didnt spell right. It's like my brain see's the word as it should be spelled. I just wasnt sure how to make the box around the picture. I'll keep that one for a reference. Thanks!! 22:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC)(btw i make a badass bullymong LOL) Commenting out. I commented out our little spat because you and I BOTH don't need that out for public viewing. If you'd rather me let it show, I'd be glad. I've got nothing to hide. It was cute how you "forgot" to sign that last bit too, btw. 23:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) There was no need to sign something hidden. I will correct it now. 00:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) look into the matter(s) discussed in this section.}} :glad to see you can agree to warblade's terms as mine are significantly more draconian. 00:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Absence Have not seen you on for quite some time. Hope you are well and come back soon. 22:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) its a personal thing 07:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) What ever your personal things are, we do miss you even if you dont think we do. 21:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :^ What he said. 03:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Does this mean your back or just a hit and run :P Has not been the same around here without you. -- 14:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Saw some familiar fingerprints on some Siren skill pages. I knew somebody who played a lot of Sirens.... naaaah, couldn't be. Dämmerung 16:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Na... I will correct when I see something wrong. Explaining things to others, i leave up to you. Note the recent arguement that the road warrior is NOT trivia or a reference... sigh. Anyway, there are too many opinions as to how you all want your pages and only a few win. I have accomplished my ORIGINAL goal, which is to get an edit in edgewise. How you treat others is on the wiki. 17:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : Still, I appreciate you continuing to contribute. Cheers. Dämmerung 18:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) which argument is this?? iatbr used to be so good at providing links vice flat unsupported statements. who ever you are put iatbr on the keyboard and get your own account. 19:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, was not actually an argument, just an undo. please tell iatbr you earned him a time out for trying to start shit. tell him we miss him. 19:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Start shit? Who me? Na... Imma gunna go play borderlands for a time out. Good to see ya all :D 11:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) So what has been up? Dr.F says I can come back if I am good... :D Whats been up on the wiki lately? How many bans have I missed? Have you spoiled all the secrets of bl2 yet? 11:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Pretty damned quiet, other than waves of UCs who appear with every BL2 PR anouncement to deface the wiki ceremonially. Happypal appears to be prototyping BL2 in a mix of AutoCAD and Excel macros. Fry joined the Marines by accident and now only appears while on weekend leave. Raz briefly went Hollywood, but found the pink Lilith wig too itchy. N'Oh banninates me once a week for target practice between those UC waves. Veg plays a LOT of Farmville. I think I'm the only person who still plays (the Omega Man!), and even I don't get much time in any more. Dämmerung 15:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC)